


Second Time's the Charm

by hornycadetkeith



Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Sheith, Oral Sex, Packing, Post Season 6, Proposals, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, packer, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: TransSheith Week 2020 Day 5: Honeymoon / HormonesKeith and Shiro decide to get married on the journey back to Earth in the lions. Years later after the dust has settled, they decide to re-marry, officially this time, with their correct names and pronouns and *finally* get that honeymoon they deserve.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really gay and a little based on me and my spouse <3
> 
> Terms used: Clit dick, cock, dick, pussy, cunt

It happened on the arduous journey home to Earth after they lost the Castleship. Five lions floating in space hoping the home they were going to was still intact. 

Shiro and Keith hadn’t had a chance, or had been too afraid to talk about what had happened at the clone facility. Both were too nervous and fucked up about the whole deal, and as tension between them rose, Shiro chose to jump lions and spend time with the other paladins. He had missed  _ all _ of them after all, not just Keith. 

Mostly Keith though.

But after a few rough nights crying to his mother, Keith asked Shiro back to the black lion so they could talk. Talking quickly led to crying, which led to Keith pressing a shy, wet kiss to Shiro’s trembling lips and that was it. Now they were inseparable, giddy, and so in love. 

The first planet the group reached after that, Shiro and Keith asked Coran to wed them. The whole group was shocked, but Coran agreed with tears and snot running down his face.

Keith was almost embarrassed at all the attention and questions everyone had, but he and had Shiro agreed. No more wasting time, no more putting  _ them _ off. They didn’t want to wait for another life or death situation to bring them closer together, and they had known each other so long it just made sense. 

Just be in love, right now, be with each other and get married, before anything else bad could happen. It didn’t matter they were nine people floating through space, that once they got to Earth it would all be about preparing the planet for potential Galra invasion. None of that mattered.

Shiro and Keith were going to get married, right here with the people they’d been with for the past few years. In the zero time they gave Coran to prepare, he’d managed to whip up a fifteen minute speech, going into his great-great uncle's own wedding in a time of war and  _ this _ and  _ that _ and Keith and Shiro were barely listening. They were just staring at each other and trying to keep tears down as they held hands tightly.

After Coran’s speech, Krolia stepped up and grabbed Shiro and Keith’s hands in her own and surprised them both with a quick speech. She talked about meeting Keith’s father, having Keith, and the pain of leaving them behind. She said a blessing in Galran, touching Shiro and Keith’s foreheads with her middle and ring finger while chanting her blessing softly, just for them to hear.

Keith’s heart felt so full, so warm, having his mother here for this, having her bring in his lost heritage to the ceremony, even if he didn’t know what any of it meant or was. 

She lowered her hands, stepped back and nodded to Coran so he could announce them as married, his voice choking on the words.

There were no rings, no papers to sign, just a kiss and then they were married.

\----------

Four years passed since that day.

The return to Earth had been crazy, to say the least. Instead of getting there before the Galra to help prepare their people for a war, they had to help save them from an occupation. 

But in the end, the war had been won. It took years, but peace finally returned (mostly) to the galaxy. The lions were gone, but they had the Atlas. Earth was well on its way to recovery, banding together better than ever before. 

Pidge and Hunk stayed with the Garrison, working with the MFE pilots and continuing to build technology to better help the planet, help everyone. Lance and Allura got their shit together and had a gorgeous wedding. It wasn’t as lavish as Lance wished, but with a planet still in recovery it was still a beautiful ceremony and he cried like a baby when Coran walked Allura down the aisle.

Keith still did missions with the Blade of Marmora, but he always came back to Earth and to his husband who briefly entertained the idea of retiring before shaking his head and continuing to pilot the Atlas. 

The dust had settled, life could return to normal, which got Keith to thinking about his and Shiro’s marriage. It was a  _ real  _ marriage, and he would fight anyone that tried to argue, but a part of him wanted it to be official. Returning to the Garrison for the first time after so many years away made him realize that all of his documentation was  _ way _ out of date. Name was wrong, gender was wrong, and the picture-  _ who the fuck was *she*? _

Keith tried very hard to burn all that paperwork but Shiro had to insist that no, that’s kind of illegal Keith, you can’t just burn your birth certificate,  _ Keith put that lighter down- _

But being one of the paladins- former paladins of Voltron- and husband to the pilot of the Atlas had some perks. Being that within a week of almost burning his legal identity out of existence, Shiro presented Keith with a fixed birth certificate, a fixed Garrison identification, a legal name change - the works. 

Already in tears at the whole thing, Keith sobbed harder when he saw what Shiro changed his last name to. They’d briefly talked about it, years ago, but Keith had all but forgotten. 

_ Keith Kogane-Shirogane _

They were still standing in the mess hall of the Garrison where Shiro had tracked Keith down to hand him the papers he’d rushed to have changed. People were staring, some were clapping, some were whooping, but Keith just had his face pressed to Shiro’s chest, hiding his tears. 

Keith’s hand was fisted in Shiro’s jacket next to his face, his black, metallic ring glinting in the fluorescent lights. Shiro’s fingers toyed with it. They’d gotten each other rings at the first opportunity- one of the layover planets on their way home had a blacksmith that forged the rings out of the same bit of shiny, black space rock. 

Shiro’s hand covered Keith’s and he pushed Keith away, just enough to kneel in front of him in front of the whole mess hall, Keith’s ringed hand still clasped in his.

“Keith? I know we’re already married, but I’d gladly marry you ten times over-” Keith was covering his face with his other hand, shoulders trembling in quiet sobs, “But if you would marry me again? Legally, on Earth, now that your information has been fixed, and now that I’m no longer legally dead-” Keith choked out a wet laugh, Shiro’s own voice wet and shaky, “I’d gladly marry you as many times as it takes.”

Later Keith would scold Shiro for making him cry so much in the  _ mess hall, _ of all places, with all those people watching. But there was no real heat behind it, he’d gladly said yes (well, nodded yes, he couldn’t quite form words at the time).

The marriage was a much grander one in comparison to their first. Instead of nine people, a space wolf, a cow and five mice on an empty planet, it was practically the whole Garrison, almost the entirety of the Blade of Marmora, various alien diplomats that were already around- just a  _ lot  _ of people. More than Keith and Shiro really  _ wanted,  _ but the whole ordeal quickly got out of their hands and became more of a Garrison-sponsored event, an excuse for people to mingle and party and drink and-

Keith and Shiro were more than glad to slink away to their honeymoon suite the Garrison provided. It was a quick shuttle away in one of the more upscale hotels in the area. After a day of being around thousands of people, being alone with just  _ them _ was everything.

“At least we didn’t have to plan any of it, besides showing up,” Shiro’s voice was light as he pulled off his white suit jacket, loosening his bow-tie and flopping onto the king-size bed. Keith grunted and followed suit, climbing on top of Shiro and nuzzling into him. 

“True, but I’m glad it’s just us now.” Making his point clear, Keith ground his hips against Shiro’s. There were still too many layers of clothes between them, but Keith could still feel Shiro’s packer though all the layers. Shiro always packed  _ large. _ Keith loved it.

“Mmm, me too baby, time to finally have that honeymoon,” Shiro pulled Keith into a deep kiss and Keith hummed into it. Shiro flipped them and tugged Keith’s slacks off, grinding his clothed dick against the wet spot quickly forming on Keith’s boxers. “Fuck, I love you so much baby…” Shiro murmured into Keith’s mouth, hands roaming all over his husband’s body. Keith tugged up on Shiro’s tank top, urging Shiro to take it off,  _ be naked now please. _

Chuckling, Shiro stood up and made a show of peeling off his white tank top, unbuckling his belt and slowly peeling them his thick, muscled thighs. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight, his husband baring himself before him. His chiseled thighs, his tight cotton boxers making the bulge of his packer  _ obscene. _

“Get over here,” Keith was impatient, he wanted to shove his face in that crotch  _ right now. _ Shiro smirked and obeyed, climbing on top of Keith and kissing him filthily. Keith fisted a hand in the short hair at the crown of Shiro’s head, the other roaming down to grope at the bulge in Shiro’s boxers. They both groaned as Keith kneaded the packer, Keith at the feeling of that hefty weight in his hand, Shiro at the sensation of it rubbing against his hard clit dick.

Keith had laughed at Shiro when he grabbed the biggest packer he had when dressing for their wedding that morning, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Just knowing, throughout the whole spectacle, that his husband was packing large made him wet.

Keith growled as he stroked along the thick length, squeezing the balls and grinding the ball of his hand against them, adding to the stimulation to Shiro’s real cock. Shiro moved his mouth down to Keith’s throat, wetly kissing and sucking the salty skin in between soft moans. 

“Fuck, all I could think about today was your cock, how much I wanted to just get on my knees in front of everyone and suck you off,” Keith’s voice was husky in Shiro’s ear and Shiro  _ whined,  _ grinding his hips against Keith’s hand. 

“Fuck, baby, you’d look so good on your knees like that, show everyone what a good boy you are for me, fuck-” Keith chuckled darkly at how into this fantasy Shiro was getting. 

“Mm, yeah like that Shiro? Wanna show everyone how good I take this thick cock of yours?” Keith squeezed his hand for emphasis, “Show them how well you’ve trained me to be the perfect cocksleeve for you?” Shiro’s voice was broken when he groaned, hips jerking into Keith’s grip.

Keith rolled them, pinning Shiro under him and planting a wet kiss to his lips before moving down to nuzzle his crotch. He breathed in deep, taking in the scent of Shiro’s sweat and musk. Keith felt himself get  _ wetter _ at the smell. Fuck.

Looking up at Shiro’s glazed-over face, Keith mouthed along the bulge of his packer, wrapping his lips around the girth of it and stroking along the length. His hand fondled the squishy silicone balls, grinding his hand against them to give some love to Shiro’s clit dick. He’d get to  _ him _ in good time. 

Shiro kept his gaze on Keith, watching him love on his cock through his boxers and gave him a good show. He brought his hand up to the slit in Shiro’s boxers and grabbed at the cock in there, pulling it out through the hole. Shiro whimpered and  _ begged _ as Keith stroked it, pressing his lips to the musky silicone. 

After being trapped in Shiro’s boxers all day the silicone dick was infused with the smell of  _ Shiro _ and Keith was more than glad to lick it up. Keith lazily lapped at the head, laving his tongue around the sides and under the ridge of the head. His hand stroked along the base of the cock, other hand still playing with the balls. Keith loved sucking cock, all kinds of cock, he  _ loved  _ it. 

Keith wrapped his plump lips around the squishy head and sucked just the tip into his mouth, popping off with a loud, audible sound before doing it again. Shiro gasped and cursed, bringing a hand up to comb through Keith’s hair. Keith smirked and moved his lips down the side of the shaft, lips meeting his fingers gripping the cock- it was so thick he couldn’t wrap his whole hand around it, it was  _ stupid Shiro liked to pack with this dick Keith loved it- _

“P-please Keith, suck my dick, baby,” Shiro sounded so desperate, Keith’s dick throbbed, his cunt clenching. “I am sucking your dick,  _ sir,” _ He knew he was playing dirty, he didn’t care.

Shiro threw his head back and groaned, “Please, Keith, suck, my real dick- please, I need your mouth on my cunt please-” 

Keith chuckled and took pity, peeling Shiro’s boxers down and off, carefully folding the thick packer in the fabric and gently placing it on the floor where it won't get stepped on later. Shiro sighed, finally completely naked, and opened his legs up for Keith to properly appreciate his wet pussy. 

Keith groaned and rubbed his thumbs along the slick, hairy folds framing Shiro’s wet hole, “Fuck, Shiro you’re so perfect, just wanna eat you out all night.” Shiro gasped and begged,  _ yes yes please- _ before Keith sucked Shiro’s real dick into his mouth.

Shiro had been on testosterone since before Keith had met him, and his cock  _ showed. _ It was long, long enough to sit comfortably on Keith’s tongue, with a fat head he loved to tease with his teeth. Keith lapped at Shiro’s pussy from the base of his hole up to the tip of his dick, dipping the tip of his tongue into that wet heat every down stroke. 

Keith closed his eyes and went to town, rubbing his open mouth against Shiro’s cunt. Shiro was a moaning, gasping mess above him and Keith focused on keeping it that way. He sucked Shiro’s cock into his mouth, suctioning his lips around it and bobbing his head. Shiro’s hands fisted in Keith’s hair and he guided his head, fucking his hips up into Keith’s welcoming mouth and then holding his head in place so he could just rut his cunt against Keith’s tongue.

“God, fuck baby, look at you. So good with that mouth, fuck,” Shiro yanked Keith’s head back, off his cock and frantically stroked his cock wtih his thumb and forefinger. Shiro breathed heavily as Keith stuck his tongue out, just barely grazing the tip of his dick, and that was it Shiro was  _ gone- _

Shiro came with a shout, cock throbbing between his fingers as he rubbed it raw, pulling Keith back onto his cunt as his orgasm wracked through him. Keith took over from there, harshly sucking Shiro’s dick and stroking his tongue on Shiro’s gushing, wet hole. Keith moaned as he felt Shiro gush more slick onto his waiting tongue, lapping it up greedily. 

Shiro’s limbs twitched as he continued to come on Keith’s filthy mouth, mouth open in silent cries. Keith’s mouth stayed on that sweet cunt until Shiro tapped him gently, orgasm finishing and now getting oversensitive. Keith wiped his chin on the back of his hand and was pulled into a deep kiss. Shiro’s thick arms cradled Keith and he rolled them onto their sides. With one arm around Keith’s shoulders, he brought his Altean arm down to Keith’s ignored cunt and plunged two thick, metal fingers into his wet heat.

After his feast, Keith’s cunt was sopping wet and open, ready to be filled and fucked and Keith begged Shiro for more  _ please fuck, give me more Shiro- _

Shiro’s mechanical arm was pistoning so fast in and out of Keith’s pussy all Keith could do was hold tight onto Shiro and take it. Keith’s limbs wrapped around Shiro and Shiro kissed up his neck, sucking onto his earlobe murmuring into his ear, “I love you so much, baby, fuck I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you-”

Keith cried out and came, shoving his face into Shiro’s shoulder as his cunt contracted around Shiro’s thick fingers. He could feel wet slick gushing down his cunt as Shiro continued to work him, squirting out of his hole as his orgasm overtook him. Shiro’s hand slowed to a stop as he took in the beautiful sight of his fucked out husband.

Shiro pulled his fingers out and Keith grabbed him roughly, pulling him down for a sloppy, fucked-out kiss. Shiro smiled into Keith’s mouth and hugged him tight. Keith sighed and flopped, throwing his limbs down onto the bed into a sexy, wet starfish. Keith chuckled, “We’ve been here all of five minutes and already ruined the sheets. Can’t believe this.”

Shiro laughed, “Well, there’s still the couch, the bathtub, the balcony and the kitchenette to ruin so, I think we got our work cut out for us.”

Keith smiled and looked up at Shiro, sitting above him. Shiro ran his Altean hand through the mess on Keith’s stomach, sticking in his happy trail and pubic hair. Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled it down between his thighs, “Well, I think the bed could use some  _ more _ ruining, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @hornycadetkeith


End file.
